


Down on Jakku

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonding over water, F/M, Finn POV, I DON'T KNOW MARGO, I hate tagging, Jakku, M/M, fluff??, how great is that, just read it dammit, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Finn on Jakku</p><p>Request for anon:<br/>"Maybe some Finn ones where the reader meets him on Jakku?..."</p><p>Eeee<br/>I wrote this a while ago and I've been wanting to post it here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on Jakku

"You look a little lost." I hear a voice say to me and I turn around. Standing in front of me was a (w/m). "I-uh, yeah. You're right I am. Never been here before."

They nod, and reach into their bag. "Want some water?" They pull out a dusty water canteen. "It's a little warm but it'll help."

I nod and I take it from them and have a few sips. I give a thank you as I hand it back to them.

"You can finish it up. I can get some more." I look at them, unsure of that statement. They lean in slightly. "I have my ways." They give a wink and I finish the water off.

"So what's your name?" They ask as they put the canteen back into their bag.

"FN-Finn. My name's Finn." I say nodding my head.

"You seem a little unsure about that." 

"No. That's my name."

They smile. "I'm Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com (requests are open)
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
